DDATM: Fallen Kingdom/Credits
Closing Directed by: Kelly Asbury, Demi Lovato, 葫芦小金刚 動漫原曲, and Luis V.Rey Produced by: Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. and Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Written by: Stacey Harmanand Pamela Ribon Based on the Characters and Works of Peyo, Luis V rey, Dr. Seuss Starring: Demi Lovato, Michael Douglas, Adam DeVine, Kristen Wiig, Brian Drummond, John Goodman, Hugo Weaving, Frank Welker, Eddie Deezen, Candi Milo, Tara Strong, Sarah Edmondson, Bryce Dallas Howard, A.J. LoCascio, and John Turturro Executive Producers: Raja Gosnell Ben Waisbren Co-Producer: Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Co-Producer: Véronique Culliford Music by Christopher Lennertz, and Glee Editor Bret Marnell Production Designer Noelle Triaureau Visual Effects: Supervisor Michael Ford Art Directors: Dean Gordon Marcelo Vignali Head of Story Brandon Jeffords Head of Layout David Morehead Supervising Animators: Chad Ellis Derek Esparza Meena Ibrahim Tim Kallok Valerie Morrison Burke Roane Matt Shepherd Digital Producer: Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Theresa Bentz CG Supervisors: Mario Capellari Patrick Cohen R. Stirling Duguid Pablo Holcer Joosten Kuypers Michael Lasker Orde Stevanoski Credit (Crawl Art) Cast * Annie (formerly of Smurfette), Ms. Mimi, Emma, Additional Voices: Demi Lovato * Thea Stilton: Sarah Edmondson * Owen Grady: A.J. LoCascio * Claire Dearing: Bryce Dallas Howard * Cabot Finch: Graham Vick * Lola Bunny: Kristen Wiig * Dexter: Candi Milo * Pinocchio: Danik Thomas * Larry Lambeosaurus: Brian Drummond * Rex: John Goodman * Vilgax: Hugo Weaving * Dr. Shockwave, Goat and Voltex: John Turturro * Mandark: Eddie Deezen * Hercules: Tate Donovan * Philoctetes/Phil: Danny DeVito * Allosaurus, Iron Giant, Kayloo, Slimer: Frank Welker * Maisie Lockwood: Isabella Sermon * Henry Wu: BD Wong * Franklin Webb: Justice Smith * Zia Rodriguez: Daniella Pineda * Sam I Am: Adam DeVine * Guy Am I: Michael Douglas * Aladar and Thumper: D. B. Sweeney * Neera: Julianna Margulies * Patchi: Justin Long * Juniper: Tiya Sircar * Alex, and Sid: John Leguizamo * Eli Mills: Rafe Spall * Gunnar Eversoll: Toby Jones * Ken Wheatley: Ted Levine * Additional Voices: Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Yuri Lowenthal Man Mittelman Ashleigh Prather Anne Sackmann Brittanny Tuerpe Lisa Wilhoit Ashley BellDebi Derryberry Jeff Fischer Jackie Gonneau Marcella Lentz-Pope Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Lashana Rodriguez Tara Strong Kari Hahlgren Matthew Wood Shelby Young Rainn Wilson Mandy Patinkin Joe Manganiello Jack McBrayer Danny Pudi Julia Roberts Michelle Rodriguez Ellie Kemper Ariel Winter Peter Cullen Meghan Trainor Jake Johnson Gordon Ramsay Mick Wingert Tituss Burgess Gabriel Iglesias Jeff Dunham Kelly Asbury Alan Mechem Patrick Ballin Bret Marnell Melissa Sturm Digital Artists * JEREMIE ABRIALHAYLEY ADAMSBEN AICKINKORI AMACKERKASIA ANCUTASAMIR ANSARI DAVID APGARSARAH ARDUINIFRANÇOIS ARSENEAUTIGRAN BADALYANANAND BALASUBRAMANIAMDOROTHY BALLARINIPIERRICK BARBINAARON BARLOWTOMMY BARRYBRYAN BARTLETTMATT BEALEMARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAARSOPHIE BECKSABINA BIHLMAIERNUNZIO BITETTIJAVIER BLANCO RUIZMORAGOT BODHARAMIKARON BONARSCOTT BOURNEFLORIAN BOURYZACHARY BOXALLDOMINIQUE P BREYVOGELDANIEL BRKOVICJORDAN BROWNEJENNIFER BURKEPATRICK BURKEDANIEL CAFFREYBRYON CALDWELLMELISSA CALDWELLVITTORIO CANTATOREMARK CASEYSILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLAMAXIME CHAIXJERLY CHANGKAI CHANGCHASE COOPERBENJAMIN CHARLESAMELIA CHENOWETHSANDRA CHOCHOLSKAAMAURY COLJONSTEVEN CORMANNALESSANDRO COSTAJEAN-NICOLAS COSTAGLENN COTTERJOSEPH COURTISCHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAMOSCAR DAHLÉNTOBIAS DANBOFILIPPO DATTOLACARLOS DE LA SOTILLASTEVEN DENYERSIMON DIEBOLDJOSH DOCHERTYANAND DORAIRAJTOM DUCKETTPETER DUDLEYCHUCK DUKECOLIN EADEGOTTFRIED EDERDAVID ELWELLJUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZOLIVER EXMUNDOMAEVE EYDMANNFINELLA FANANDREAS FEIXVIKTOR FILLODAN FINNEGANFABRIZIO FIORETTIARIEL FLORES SILVABENJAMIN FLYNNNICOLA FONTANABRIAN FORTUNEFREDERIC FOURIERCARLOS FRAIHAJACK FRENCHRYOJI FUJITABORJA FUSTE PIULACHSWEI GAONATHAN GARDNERCHRISTINE GATCHALIANYANNICK GILLAINBENEDICT GILLINGHAM-SUTTONGEOFFROY GIVRYJEREMY GOLDMANYOANN GOURAUDJULIETTE GRANDJONCFRANK GRAVATTMARIO GROSUSÉRAPHIN GUERYDAE HANRENS HEERENSTEVEN HERFTSUNGHWAN HONGJULIUS IHLEHIMANSHU JOSHIANTO JURICICMATTHEW KEEKEMAL KEMALMIRANG KIMDAVID KIRCHNERSTEFANOS KITTAKISTOM KLOUCEKKOLBY KROOKANTONI KUJAWAALISON LAKEBEN LANGHAMGIUSEPPE LATERZAANDY LE COCQANNA LE DANOISBENOIT LECAILTELJERRY LEEMELISSA LEEYOUNG LEEALANA LENNIETODD LIDDIARDZOE LORDPATRICK LOWRYGEORGE KURIAN MRAN MANOLOVTSVETOMIR MARINOVGORDON MARSHALLXAVIER MARTINWILL MARTINDALERUDY MASSARIAN MATHEWSJAVAD MATOORIAN-POURKARIN MATTSSONOLIVER MCCLUSKEYCHRIS MCGAWJAMES MCPHAILDAVIDE MELLAAPARNA MEPANITIAGO MESQUITAANDRE METELLOADRIAN METZELAARRYO MIKAIMARK MILLENAADRIAN MILLINGTONASHLEY MOHABIRAZHUL MOHAMEDJAMES MOHANBENOIT MORANNERAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMANKATIE MORRISDHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAMANDY MULLIGANJAVIER MUNOZ CORTEZGAUTAMA G MURCHOMONICA MUZZOLINIHEDI NAMARANTON NAZARETHSEBASTIEN NEBOUTMICHAEL HOLM NIELSENCHUANG NIUDAVID J NOLANMATHIAS NORGAARDROBERT NZENGOU-TAYOWINFIELD O’BRIENCIARAN O’CONNORADAM O’DONNELLDAVID O’DONNELLDANIEL O’SHAUGHNESSYMATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEYBHAVESH PANDEYJOSH PARKSTHOMAS PASTORJUAN PEDRO CAMPUZANOVASHO PEKARSHARON PENGMARKO PERENDIJAMIGUEL PEREZ SENENTCHRISTINE PETERSONKALLE PETERSONANDREA PEVERELLINANDAN PHANSALKARDAVID PICARDAMARC PICCOGIANLUCA PIZZAIASTEPHANIE POCKLINGTONALESSANDRO POLIANDY PROCTORWILL PRYORMATTHEW PUCHALAMAX PUENTESGIORGIA PULVIRENTIKEVIN QUATMANROBERTO RAIOCARLOTA PRIMO REBONKEITH RIBBONSTAVIS ROBERTSWESLEY ROBERTSPETR ROHRANDREA ROSADANIEL RYANTHOMAS SALAMASAM SALEKDAVID BERROCOSO SALMERONKEVIN SANMIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVASERGANE SARIANIARVID SCHNEIDERBRIAN SCHULTZAMY SENDONTAYLOR SHAWSTEVE SHEARSTONMANDY KING SHUEN WONGALFONSO SICILIAFABIO SIINODAVID SKOREPAHENRY SOUTHJOSEPH SPANO, IIIKEVIN SPROUTCHRIS STEFIUKOLIVER SUMMAJOHN SUNGANDRAS SZOCSFABRICE TAPAREJEAN-YVES TEILLETALEXANDER TEOHDELIO TRAMONTOZZIALAN TRAVISGANG TRINHALEXANDRA TURNERCHRIS TURNERRANZEL UICHRIS UNGMARTIN USIAKNICK VAN DIEMALEJANDRO VELA-CASTROMARK WAINWRIGHTNARISSA WALLSTEVEN HEAVENLY WANGPETE WARBISMICHAEL LEON WARELOGAN B. WATKINSGREGORY WEINERPAULO WELTERRYAN WESTONDARRYL WHITEMIKE WHITEKRIS WHITFORDCHRISTOPHER WHITTLEPHILIPP WIBISONOROBIN WITZSCHENORA WIXOMCHRIS WOODMARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDISJIHYUN YOONROBERT ZAREBA-ZELTSCHALEXIS AGROTISDAN CARNEYALESSANDRA TOMASSISTEVEN CARONTAMI CARTERLANNY CERMAKSARAH DE SCHOTBRIAN FLYNNBENJAMIN HAWKINSDAVID HIRSCHFIELDMICHAEL JAMIESONAKIRA ORIKASALOREN ROBINSONFRANCISCO RODRIGUEZAMANDA RONAIFLORIAN STROBLDOUG TUBACH Visual Effects Concept Artists: JULIEN GAUTHIER • JASON HORLEYTIMOTHY RODRIGUEZ • GAELLE SEGUILLONVisual Effects Line Producers: UMAR HUSSAIN • JAMES TURNERDAVID ISETTA Story Story APM Kasey Fagerquist Story Artists: Bryan AndrewsKeith BaxterSharon BridgemanDavid FeissSteven FontiJustin Gordon-MontgomeryPatrick HarpinJennifer KluskaDenise KoyamaMichael KunkelCasey LowePaul McEvoyPatrick PakulaDean RobertsPaul WatlingErik WieseScript CoordinatorLashana Rodriguez Art Department Art Department APM Jesus De Santiago Visual Development Peter ChanWendell DalitSean Eckols Aurora Jimenez Kristy KayGerald LovelandElizabeth NicholsMichael SpoonerJustin Thompson3D Visual DevelopmentJohn ButiuTodd PilgerOmar SmithChad StewartArt Department CoordinatorAndrew Joustra Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California and Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Additional Visual Effects by IMPORTANT LOOKING PIRATES Additional Visual Effects by ONE OF US * TOM COWLISHAWOLIVER * CUBBAGECÉDRIC DE LA FOREST DIVONNE * DUNCAN ELANDDAVID EMENY * JENNY GAUCIHANNAH JOHNSON * GUILLAUME MÉNARD AND REA UMBERTO ORIGLIAKIM PHELANDOMINIK PLATENADAM ROWLANDANISSA SENOUSSI-NICASTROJEAN-DAVID SOLONSAM WILLIAMS Modeling * Modeling Supervisor Marvin KimModeling APM Amy R. RaciusModeling Lead Taehyung ParkModelers Helen Duckworth • Lorena Garcia RomeroRichard Gusler • Yeaji LeeAndrea Matamoros • Ryan Saper Character Setup * Character Setup Leads Brian M. CohenMarc SouliereCharacter Effects TDs Chad Belteau • Michael ColeKetki Gokhale • Enoch Mosier IhdeJavier Solsona Layout * Layout APM Jules Eschliman JonesRough Layout Leads Tom Bruno Jr.Brian WaltersRough Layout ArtistsDane ArmourJon BruntRandolph LizardaJonathan MeretFred Peci-EvesqueScott ArmstrongLeita Katherine LewisChristin MarineauBen NelsonRichard TurnerFinal Layout Lead Emi TahiraFinal Layout Artists Joanie KarnowskiAnibis Lockward SotolongoLinh Mai Nguyen ChanFinal Layout Coordinator David CohanStereo APM Stephenie C. LeeStereo Layout Artists Shane BouthillierFausto Estrada GuerreroKevin HandJameson Schultz Animation * Animation APMJohanna TodescoAnimatorsDavid BadgerowPhilip BarnardJessica BartoshewskiPatrice BerubeEarl BrawleyNelson BrownGuillaume BélangerByung Joo ChoiJocelyn CoferLorna CookTom DavisSérgio DiasRomain DigonnetZvi EatonChad EllisMike FeilJoan Marc Fuentes IglesiasKitty FungJuan Alejandro GomezScott GuppyCameron HicksAndrew HuntSeung Hoo IhmLeo ItoHyesook KimRohini KumarHanung LeeYuri LementyDan C. LindsayJose 'Pep' LladoDave MahValerie MorrisonSianoosh NasirizibaSandra Ni ChonaolaRyan O'ReillyLuke OsborneZac OvercashPaul PammesbergerSang Uk ParkStephanie ParkerOlga ParshinaToby PedersenTom PinonAli PournassariDaniel PozoEddie PrickettDylan ReidRicardo Jost ResendeTrey RoaneCory RogersHumberto Francisco RosaPhilip RudolphMarcelo SakaiAtsushi SatoMauro F. SereiDavid W.R. ShepstoneAlexander SnowHiroya SonodaSikand SrinivasShay StoneDerek TannehillBobby TaylorJoseph TaylorSigurdur Orri ThorhannessonRoberto TifiJohn TurelloJuan Miguel VadellLaurent WachRyo WakasugiBlair McNaughtonJames R. WardMitch YagerJackson Yeoh * Animation Coordinators: Mairin Platt • Naomi Sider • Jillian Spencer Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Stefan HerzPipeline Lead TD Kurian Onnunny SamuelPipeline TDs Rohit Sudhakar DantkalePritish Dogra • John R. HazzardDiana Lee • Kyle McginnisPallav Sharma • Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing * Lighting APMs Megan Danderfer • Judith FernandoHolly Price • Curtis TsaiLead Lighting Artists Ben Aguillon • James CarsonKirt Judson • Joe ViolaLarry WeissLighting & Compositing ArtistsBarry AndresPierrick BarbinAlex BetancourtRobyn CampbellAlex CorllShreyasi DasMichael Andrew DiazKirsten DrummondKaitlyn FoxNavjit Singh GillHarry GundersenChris HungRicky KangJiwoon KimJason KohLilia Qiang LiauMickael MandonnetNaika McglynnEdwin PoonRonald Satling SamsonRohitesch SharmaGeri SmithBradey StrongRichard SurRyan TullochEric WaltersTeh-Wei YehGuillermo Arambulo del RioAlfredo R. BarciaBrian BlasiakHo Pong Terry ChanChristina Raymond CunninghamJohn DavisNacho Blasco DominguezMarq FaulknerMichelle GaoNatalie GreenhillMohammed HassanJeffrey J. JohnsonOth KhotsimeuangTaeyoung KimRomain LavoineCarlos Lucas PicazoWill McCrateMiriam MelziFrank RitlopRichard SandovalUros SimicAngie Young Ji SohnBo StruyeSarah M. SweeneyYonghow VongMark A. WilsonKathy Chi Sin YuRuben AthouelGeeta BasantaniJared BrientLester James ChungStephenie CushingAlfonso De La CruzDale DrummondAnuar Figueroa CasillasPhillip GilesNatalia GubarevaAmir HonarmandStephen Boyd JonesMatthew KeiferMacduff KnoxYongmin Luke LeeMallory MaharKevin McDonaldPierre PagesGal RoiterLorenzo SerranMichael Benjamin SlaterSharmishtha SohoniJulien Stuart-SmithTan Lee ChiaOlenskandr VozniukIan K.H. WooYi ZhaoLighting CoordinatorsVivien Hilbert • Patrick W. Lermitte • Stephanie Muyco * Additional Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFXAdditional Visual Effects by IMAGE ENGINEAdditional Visual Effects by BASE FXAdditional Visual Effects by EL RANCITOAdditional Visual Effects by YANNIXAdditional Visual Effects by FX3XVisual Effects by NVIZABLE Ltd.Previs by PROOF LONDON3D Conversion by STEREO DSOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC“DON’T LOOK NOW”Written by John Cameron FogertyPerformed by Creedence Clearwater RevivalCourtesy of Fantasy RecordsA division of Concord MusicSurf footage courtesy of FLUID VISION.Stock footage courtesy of WAZEE DIGITAL.Stock photography courtesy of GETTY IMAGES.“Noche de verano en Cofrentes” courtesy of JUAN ANTONIO GARCIA RODRIGUEZ. Effects Animation * Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick WittingEffects Animation Leads Sam RicklesSpencer LuedersEffects AnimatorsRomain BensardDaniele ColajacomoKiel GnebbaViktor KokoruzaViktor LundqvistChris MessineoMarshall PetersenYuri RudakovSergeo BolisovEric EnnisPawel GrocholaDaniel La ChapelleFilippo MaccariVishal PatelGunnat RadeloffSteve ShearstonFerenc UgraiJangwhoan ChoiDavid GaryKevin KitchelLukas LundbergHelena MasandStephen PaschkeReinhold RittingerAlvin YapEffects Animation CoordinatorScott Ko Character Effects * Character Effects Supervisors William EckroatChristopher Alex LoganFeather Lead Neil AtkinsCharacter Effects ArtistsArturo AguilarYuk Ting ChanDipankar GoswanyI-Chia HsuChristo Sandro LibaridianAparna MepaniNaveen Kumar NatarajanNoah PetersonJagjeet SinghSourabh UppalJay Sung Joon BanksHitesh ChikateCristian HinzJung Hun KimPk Livingston Jr.Lennon MontejoCarmen Yuet Sze NgaiNandan Avinash PhansalkarTrevor SommerNeil YamamotoTrisha ButkowskiSimon CorbauxRob HouseSho IgarashiJeff MartinMeredith MoultonAndrea ParkhillKen ShimizuSherta Dinesh UchilJeremy Yeo-KhooCharacter Effects CoordinatorNicolette Dyke For Rovio Entertainment * Kati LevorantaRené LindellJenna TähtinenKatri ChaconaJuha KallioTerhi HyvönenSamu RonkainenMarko PohjosmäkiBijaya GurungWilliam WennergrenAnurag SachdevaSimo HämäläinenAlexandre Pelletier-NormandMaija SeppäläVincent YeIkkla HeinoPaula RopponenTimo PesolaJon HowardAnna AnttilaMäns WidePriscilla Sánchez BestVille HeijariHeini KaihuAino GreisMagdalena Biernat-HeikkinenTeemu LinnermoSelina KoskelaSatu CorreaJuan Gaona LeonMiika TamsTeemu TertsunenAmber Chambers-OritzMinma RaitanenAntti MeriluotoPekka KorpelaJustin McGiffinReija ForssTommi LappalainenStephen PorterTapio TuomolaLauri LahdensuoRobert Hagelstam Music: * "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO"Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim SteinmanPerformed by Bonnie TylerCourtesy of Columbia RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"ALL BY MYSELF"Written and Performed by Eric CarmenCourtesy of Arista RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"MARGARITAVILLE"Written and Performed by Jimmy BuffettCourtesy of Geffen RecordsUnder license of Universal Music Enterprises"GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)"Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster,Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De WildePerformed by 2 UnlimitedCourtesy of Ivy Road ProductionsUnder license from Byte Records"ANGEL"Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlanCourtesy of Arista RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"LOVIN' YOU"Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard RudolphPerformed by Minnie RipertonCourtesy of Capitol RecordsUnder license from Universal Music Enterprises"LX TO CENTRE (from 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE')"Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew StrachanPerformed by Rick HallCourtesy of Bobby Morganstein Productions"SPACE ODDITY"Written and Performed by David BowieCourtesy of RZO Music"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT"Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. SmithPerformed by DJ Snake & Lil JonCourtesy of Columbia RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT"Written and Performed by Paula ColeCourtesy of 675 Records, LLCUnder License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing"EYE OF THE TIGER"Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank SullivanPerformed by SurvivorCourtesy of Epic RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"FIREBALL"Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber,Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan,Andreas Schuller and Joe SpargurPerformed by Pitbull featuring John RyanCourtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music EntertainmentJohn Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions"AXEL F"Written by Harold FaltermeyerPerformed by Elytron ProductionsCourtesy of Paramount Pictures"HELLO"Written and Performed by Lionel RichieCourtesy of Motown RecordsUnder license from Universal Music Enterprises"PINKFONG BABY SHARK REX"Written by Kim Min SeokPerformed by PinkfongCourtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd."I'M TOO SEXY"Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob ManzoliPerformed by Right Said FredCourtesy of Twist And Shout Music"THE FINAL COUNTDOWN"Written by Joey TempestPerformed by EuropeCourtesy of Epic RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment"HAPPY TOGETHER"Written by Garry Bonner and Alan GordonPerformed by The TurtleCourtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc.By arrangement with The Orchard Matte Painting * Matte Paint Supervisor Suki LeeMatte Painters Kilian Aulenbacher • Andrew CunninghamTiberius Viris • Monique WilliamsAshua Yasuda • Alyssa ZarateMatte Paint Coordinator Gillian MacLeod Look Development * Look Development Lead Alan Zhongnan ChenLook Development Artists Lynn Basas • Craig FeifarekKuan Lin • Kimberly LiptrapHannah ShermanTexture Paint Supervisor John B. Wallace IIITexture PaintersEswin FabrosDavid Gurrea HernandezHayyim SanchezSuan Ching TanKin HeadstromSusan KornfeldRakesh SandhuPatti GomesHee-Chel HamMarnie ShacharDavid Valdez Production * Digital Resource APM Benjamin DinesProduction Office Coordinators Kimberly HenshawShelli Coppoolse StephensAthena MagenghiCG Supervisor Darren LuriePrevisualization Animation Supervisor Sebastian KapijimpangaProduction Accountants Talar Boyajian • Benjamin GottliebJeff Shapiro • Diana TriemanAssistant to Mr. Kerner Lisa CrnicProduction Assistants Jaclyn Ebracher • Thomas HannivanZachary Norton • Kelly SungEditorial Support Art Noda • Jimmy SandovalProduction Support Tom Brennan • Dale JonesScott Williams • Chris Wilson * Resource Management: Lead PST John Selby Spence VIIPSTs Esra Aral • Colin GreyNatalia Iwanski • Philip LarsonZara Tooth • Joanne TravesWesley Tsai • Dan ZimmerManager Andrea Lackey PaceProduction Services Support Zachary ConnollyLeah Wouters Post Production * Post Production Supervisor Jessica E. SmialekRe-Recording Mixers Deb Adair • Dean ZupancicSupervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer Robert L. SephtonSound Designers Jussi Tegelman • Charles MaynesSupervising Dialogue Editor Bernard Weiser, M.P.S.E.Foley Supervisors James Morioka • Thom BrennanAssistant Sound Editor F. Scott TaylorFoley Artists Sarah Monat • Robin HarlanFoley Mixer Nerses GezalyanOriginal Dialogue Mixer Howard LondonRe-Recording Mix Technician Tom Y. BurnsADR Voice Casting by Terri DouglasPost Sound Services Provided by Sony Pictures StudiosCulver City, CaliforniaSupervising Music Editor Todd BozungMusic Editors Dane Leon • Christopher BrooksConducted by Christopher LennertzOrchestrations Andrew Kinney • Marcus SjöwallMichael J. LloydMusic Production Services Dara TaylorSynth Programming Alexander Bornstein • Adam GubmanWataru HokoyamaAdditional Music by Philip WhiteOrchestra Contractor Paul TalkingtonChoir Contractor Joan BealScore Mixer Jeff VaughnMusic Preparation Steve Juliani • Allan WilsonAnn BarnardTitles by Picture MillDigital Intermediate by Deluxe Culver CityDigital Colorist Trent JohnsonDigital Intermediate Producer Ted CraigPost Production Coordinator Monica Kelly For Sony Pictures Imageworks * Head of Software Development Erik StraussPipeline Architect Kirk ChantraineTechnical Production Managers Rohit Jain • Elliot Q. StewartSteven VargasShading Supervisor Lee KerleySoftware LeadsArmin BruderlinLarry GritzSosh MirsepassiMarc-Andre DavignonCottalango LeonJ. Robert RayChristopher KullaLucas MillerLeonardo SzewColor ScientistSean CooperSoftware EngineersJesse AndrewarthGina ChuangMichael DolanDaniela HasenbringUmberto LazzariIrfa NisarClifford SteinBrian H. ThompsonValerie BernardAlejandro ContyScott EnglertOle GulbrandsenJunko V. IgarashiMike J. LyonsAlexsey RusevTaisuke TanimuraXinling ChenFrancois CoulobKasra FaghihiLaurent HameryJulie LangmanKenneth NicolDaniel Paul SheerinHarinder Preet TeharaMariatta WijayaProduction ManagementSuzanne Labrie • Regaye M. FulcherArtist Management & DevelopmentAlishia AdamsSonia GilmoreJody JessipSamantha Ofole-PrinceRosie ServerGreg BerridgeMaribeth GlassMichelle LedesmaOscar PeraltaSteven TaylorAshley ClarkStephenie GrecoCatherine McQuaidRyan PollreiszJacinta WellwoodStudio InfrastructureBret AllenKayla BergerJill Shane ButlerDavid McLeanRoswiata Weatie RosenlehnerBrendan RyanHead of Systems EngineeringStephen KowalskiSystems AdministratorsDavid MiyaScott ParkerStephen WintersMichael TrujilloDerrick MacphersonHector OrnelasSystems EngineersNick BaliAlejandro GalindoOlin KimberlyRobert HumphreysAngel TrujilloNicolas GambaJason GrayGerardo De la CruzFarnoosh TrujilloTaryn McDonnellTerence MillsDan VillarrealJustin LeeCal ManWilliam MorrisStewart HoffmanKevin KimSteven AllredAlexander PrigarinRobb BeggsHannah ArmengolArundeep Tony DhamiSystems CoordinatorJoshua PerezSenior ManagementLydia BottegoniShauna BryanMichelle GradyRandy LakeLaurie Murdoch For Sony Pictures Animation * Production ManagementKurt AlbrechtChad BoldiniEmily ConlonJC CornwellRichard DoddJennifer DoeSara FeissAlissa MeagherKevin MilburnKevin NoelDavid SchulenburgMatthew H. SharackLibby Thomas DickeyJudy ThomasonDemetrios TzamarasStephenie WilkieDevelopmentKatie BaronDaniel InkelesMichael LachanceJenny MarchickMike MoonLiz MoorePeter SzilagyiEric TovellEditorial & Post ProductionMatt DavisStudio InfrastructureLara BahrDel DozierJeremiah LoebRick MischelKyle RaponeDorothy RayburnJeffrey VaraniniKym WulfeKaren ZaslowMarketing & PublicityJames AdamsPaige BorsosAlexa HerzlichDaniel JenningsRebecca KuskaOlivier MourouxMike SteeleMelissa SturmRecruitingJana Manthei Day Music * "Smurfs Theme (La La Song)"Written by Joseph R. Barbera, William Hannaand Hoyt S. Curtin"Careless Whisper"Written by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley"Heroes (We Could Be)"Written by David Bowie, Brian Eno,Alessandro Lindblad and Tove LoPerformed by Alesso featuring Tove LoCourtesy of Def Jam RecordingsUnder license from Universal Music Enterprises"Blue (Da Ba Dee)"Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randoneand Massimo GabuttiPerformed by Eiffel 65Courtesy of Bliss Corporation"You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart"Written and Produced by Christopher Lennertzand KT TunstallPerformed by Shaley ScottShaley Scott appears courtesy of Sugarfox Records"It's Your Thing"Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isleyand Rudolph IsleyPerformed by The Isley BrothersCourtesy of Epic RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Licensing"Here It Comes Now"Written by John Keefe and Colby O'DonisPerformed by Brothers and SistersCourtesy of Ozone EntertainmentUnder license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing"Delirious (Boneless)"Written by Steven Aoki, Erin BeckBrian Collins, Christopher LakeWhitney Phillips, Matthias Richter and Aid VllasaliuPerformed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid InkCourtesy of Ultra RecordsKid Ink appears courtesy ofTha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA RecordsBy arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment * Recorded & Mixed By Tommy VicariOrchestra Recorded By Armin SteinerOrchestrations By Thomas PasatieriMusic Editor Bill BernsteinMusic Contractor Leslie MorrisMusic Preparation Julian BratolyubovAssistant Music Editor Michael ZainerDigital Audio Jesse VocciaMusic Production Supervisor Tom MacDougallMusic Production Manager Andrew PageMusic Production Coordinator Deniece LaRocca-HallMusic Production Assistants Joel Berke and Jill IversonMusic Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet SoundColor Timer Terry ClabornNegative Cutting By Buena Vista Negative CuttingThanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production:Administration & FinanceEna Cahn Cratsenburg Nils L. ErdmannMarty Eshoff Mark FrazittaTim Glass Anne HoHeather D.C. Jackson Paul KimLisa McCampbell Linda McCampbellMolly Nealan Cheryl MurataKaren Perry Andrea NordemanJoan E. Smalley Kristina RuudDeana Walker Heather Schmidt-FengAnnette Wang Wendy Dale TanzilloSue Williams Creative Resources & PublicityMary Conlin Michele SpaneKathleen Chanover Leeann AlaemdaPatricia Moran Krista SwagerBenjamin Butcher Shannon BrownAnne Barson Emery LowJeanmarie M. Carrasco Karen HartquistSteven Argula Clay WelchKeith Kolder Desiree Mourad Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and LSC Film Corporationand Wanda Culture Holding Co., Ltd.All rights reserved.Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film(motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. In the memory of Janine "Nine" Culliford, Wife of Peyo,and original painter of The Smurfs who chose their beautiful blue. Special Thanks Imos and Lafig BelgiumTom CosijnPhilippe GlorieuxBrigitte IckmansPhil MéheuxProduction BabiesAdira, Ara, Asher, Charlotte, Colton,Everly, Guus, Hana, Isla, Jake, James F.,James K., Jemma, Joey, Lincoln, Lucas,Luna, Madelyn, Maksim, Miranda, Rayee,Roy, Sam, Scarlett, Sean, Theodore Smurf, and all Smurfs characters: © Peyo. All rights reserved."Smurf" and "The Smurfs" are registered trademarks of Studio Peyo. Luis V.rey Dinosaurs This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the namesherein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, characteror history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receiveany payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film.This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of theUnited States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/ordistribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Sony Be Moved Columbia Pictures Three Pteranodon were later seen on the miniature Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas during the post credits scene. Category:Lists